


Filters

by MirrorMaze



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, i dont even know how to tag this, this got away from me a little bit and suddenly it was 2am and i was 1800 words deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: After an adventure, Yasmin struggles to sleep. Travelling through time and space with the most amazing person in the universe can bring up a lot of emotions.





	Filters

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little bit but I hope you enjoy.

  
  
  


The TARDIS whirred and hummed gently in the dim of her bedroom, but it did little to settle Yasmin.

 

She huffed and reshuffled in her heap of blankets in an attempt to get comfortable but it only resulted in her becoming tangled in the sheets.

 

Her body ached to be still as fatigue clawed at her limbs. The day had been an exciting one. They had visited a political hub of a galaxy on the planet Simul and uncovered a conspiracy of a rigged upcoming election.

 

Yaz’s mind reeled and flitted from thought to thought as she remembered the events of no less than four hours ago.

 

New alien species everywhere she looked of all colours, shapes, sizes and smells. The smell was what most surprised her. Some earthy, others metallic but all uniquely and utterly breathtaking. 

 

Her whole short life she had spent within the confines of Sheffield but to see that out among the stars so many other paths stretched infinitely around and they all interlinked, it made Yaz’s brain spin with the possibilities. 

 

Yaz noted that even far from Earth the traits which seemed uniquely human may in fact be uniquely that of life. She saw friends chatting over tea, others arguing about results of some kind of sport. The Doctor told her the name but she couldn't quite remember it, apparently it was similar to basketball but with a floating ball and blindfolds. Yaz had scoffed and said it sounded ridiculous, the Doctor gave her an infection grin that lit up the room and said something about ultimate frisbee but Yaz found herself suddenly deaf with those green eyes locked onto hers.

 

Then everything went to hell, of course. 

 

Running. So much running.

 

_ Thank God for police training _ Yaz had thought as for the fifth time that day the four of them flailed down a corridor with an angry purple blob in tow. Graham huffed and puffed but had been surprisingly speedy and kept her pace. He’d said something about charity marathons a few planets ago.

 

Poor Ryan, the boy was hardly Usain Bolt.

 

Yaz grinned at the memory of them all running with smiles and sweat plastered to their faces. The adrenaline pumping through her veins in time with the thump of their feet on the concrete. Rapid and unrelenting. She had never felt so alive and so damn  _ important _ . Part of something bigger than herself, helping and learning and expanding her horizons far wider than she would ever have thought possible. Further than the sunsets and sunrises, deep into the stretches of space and tumbling through time with the most incredible people.

 

The most incredible person.

 

The most amazing person she had ever met really. 

 

Yaz knew she would never tire of the Doctor. 

 

Her endless enthusiasm, passion and  _ love _ for the universe and everything it contained. It was contagious. Yaz felt like a better person with her, it was as though a filter of the world she had built across her lifetime had been ripped away. She’d become numb to the aggression, the anger, the hate which had been thrown at her during her career with the police and it had dulled her perception of people and the world. 

 

She was ready to expect the worst from everyone and barely noticed the good due to her focus on work. Yaz had always been a perfectionist. Always gave her best and focused with her all, unfortunately this often left her the last in the office. Waving goodbye to her co-workers and shaking off their invites of pub visits in favour of finishing a report or working on new cases. 

 

She’d suffered from this and the feelings of loneliness were not a stranger to her. This only made Yasmin throw herself deeper and harder into her work until it all faded away and she could make a difference. She could _matter_.

 

But then the Doctor had burst into her world with such vibrance and energy it shook Yaz to her core. Her filter had cracked with every word and every glance of those green eyes. The crinkle of her nose and the blinding beauty of her smile. With the Doctor, the colour of the world had gradually come back and the numbness retreated like the tide of the sea. Hushed and slow, she felt her head surface above the water and began to breathe easier. The tide retreated further and further and the weight slowly lifting with every planet she saw and the more life vibrated and swirled around her. 

 

Water still lapped at her ankles, but it was easier now. The Doctor and her TARDIS had changed her stars, brought space, planets and moons closer. Their orbit holding the tide back and gently carrying away the sand and pebbles which had weighed her down. 

 

The Doctor had changed her and saved her. 

 

Yaz sat up abruptly in her bed, feeling even less settled than before and sleep beyond reach with so much life coursing through her. She suffered from insomnia occasionally during her travels with the Doctor, her brain just had so much to process and jumble through after their adventures.

 

Yasmin padded across the room, grabbing a red wooly jumper flung across the back of a chair and tugging it on as she went. She quietly opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallways of the TARDIS.  

 

Yaz wandered aimlessly, her bare feet making soft sounds on the floor. It wasn’t cold, it felt different and she paused for a moment, closing her eyes. Focusing, Yaz could feel a subtle pulse beneath her feet and curl up into her calves, bringing with it warmth and a soothing feeling of relaxation. Yaz smiled, eyes closed and just allowed the feeling to spread through her limbs. The TARDIS hummed around her as the storm of thoughts which raged in the young woman’s head began to ease.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, opening her eyes and blinking her surroundings into focus. It was dark but cosy in the halls and Yaz took a moment to recognise a figure standing meekly in the shadows.

 

The Doctor took a shy step forward, ducking her head and causing her blonde hair to fall in strands over her face.

 

“Sorry.” She said softly. “I didn’t mean to stare. I wasn’t spying on you, I promise. I wouldn’t have interrupted, didn’t realise you two were having a moment there…” she trailed off and finally met Yaz’s eyes. 

 

The brunette smiled and shook her head with a chuckle, taking a few steps towards the Doctor until they were close. 

 

“Is the TARDIS alive Doctor?” Yaz asked, a hint of wonder in her voice. “Because I can’t explain it, but I can feel her inside my head...if that makes sense?” 

 

The Doctor beamed and her eyes sparkled. 

 

“10 points to Yaz!” She chirped, and then added with a wink “And yes I am most definitely keeping count. 

 

“So it - I mean  _ she _ … or he... “ Yaz trailed off, unsure of the correct pronouns of spaceships as most humans are.

 

“She’s a she. My bestest lady.” The Doctor said proudly, patting the wall affectionately. “And yes she is alive and telepathic, I would explain it but honestly I’m not really a hundred percent sure myself. Maybe ninety five percent...no maybe ninety nine-” the blondes face scrunched up adorably. Yaz had the urge to tuck a few of the wilder strands of hair behind her ear.

 

“Maybe not now. Bit late for that sort of science lesson I think. “ Yaz smiled and the Doctor’s eyes widened. This woman would be the death of her. 

 

“Yes! Late!” She exclaimed suddenly, “What are you doing up? Shouldn’t you be asleep? Humans need sleep or else they’re absolutely useless. Honestly, how many sleepy humans does it take to change a light bulb?”

 

The Doctor looked at Yaz expectantly. The brunette blinked and frowned.

 

“Wait...are you actually asking me?” 

 

“Well, Ryan said that it takes some silly number to change one but the job descriptions didn’t really make any sense to me.” She said genuinely, eyebrows raised. 

 

Yaz rubbed a hand over her face, failing to hide a smile and small laugh. The Doctor took a step closer, arms crossed over her chest and pouting. Yaz could feel her heart swell as she gazed into those green eyes. 

 

“What? Yaaaaz what is it? Please, Ryan laughed at me too.” She whined. Yaz couldn’t help the warmth that spread across her chest. This time it wasn’t the TARDIS’s doing. In her sleepy and fuzzy state, Yaz didn’t think when she reached up and cupped the Doctor’s face, her thumb stroked gently across skin in an attempt to smooth the frown. 

 

It felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

 

The Doctor took a small,  sharp inhale and gazed into brown eyes which were brimming with so much affection that it made her hearts stutter. 

 

They stood close and time slowed. They were motionless. The Doctor could sense a shift and hope blossomed within her, she didn’t dare to move a muscle or risk shattering the moment. 

 

“Yaz?” She breathed, barely a whisper. 

 

Yasmin could feel more now than ever before. The good in the world seemed brighter but the darkness was more pronounced than ever. The cause of this stood before her, a shining beacon of life and hope and love.

 

“You’re the smartest and most amazing person I’ve ever met.” She whispered, the thoughts which had been swirling in her head quietened to silence. Yaz had never been so sure of anything before and she moved slowly forward, eyes shifting from those blazing green eyes to soft pink lips.

 

Two delicate hands reached up to cradle the brunettes face and the Doctor was overwhelmed by the heat of her. 

 

Eyes closed as their lips met. 

 

They kissed slowly, each pouring their affections into the moment and breathing each other in. It was like electricity and Yaz moaned softly, threading her fingers through blonde hair as the Doctor stepped impossible closer. 

 

They paused once, twice, both unable to stay separated for long as the desire ran hot within their veins.

 

The Doctor pulled away at last and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.” She breathed, the smile on her face softer than Yaz had ever seen it. “You beat me too it.” 

 

Yaz couldn’t stop beaming and tilted her head upwards, giving the Doctor a lingering kiss. 

 

“Hmmm,” she hummed. “You were taking too long.” 

 

The Doctor huffed out a laugh and pulled back slightly to look at the younger girl. 

 

“I didn’t know if you felt the same.” She said gently. “Couldn’t risk it, you might’ve wanted to leave.” 

 

Their hands linked together. 

 

“I’d like to see you try to get rid of me.” Yaz grinned.

 

“Never.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feelings about these two. Can you tell?


End file.
